


Tapioca Balls

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bubble Tea Date, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Silly Boys, Soft shance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance and Shiro go on a date and get bubble tea. Based on a commission tumblr user @eleedoesart did of soft shance for me!





	Tapioca Balls

**Author's Note:**

> my commission from elee:  
> http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/164575981725/happy-paladins-on-a-casual-date-shiro-loves
> 
> i love the idea that lance loves bubble tea, but personally i'm not a huge fan of the tapioca balls in my tea/smoothie/whatever, so i tried to write this very honestly lol <3

"Bubble tea?"

Shiro looked skeptical. They were trying to find an activity for their date and it was Lance's turn to pick. And he'd just suggested something called bubble tea.

"Yeah! It's like regular tea, but there's little tapioca balls at the bottom. You can get smoothies and stuff like that too!"

"Tapioca?"

"If you don't want to, we can do something else..." Lance retracted.

"No! No, I want to go with you!"

"I don't want to do something you don't want to do, though."

"I want to do what you want to do. It's your turn to choose, and you said bubble tea. So we're gonna get bubble tea."

Lance's smile quickly reappeared on his face.

"Okay."

 

-

 

A bell rang when Lance opened the door. The bubble tea cafe was brightly lit and there were pictures on the walls of all the different types of drinks one could order. Soft pop music was playing and there were a few younger customers sitting in booths around the place.

"This is...cute."

Lance hit Shiro's arm at his sarcastic tone and he smiled innocently. They walked up to the counter and the happy cashier took their order.

 

"What is yours again?" Shiro asked once they sat down. He gave his own mocha flavored drink a weird look.

"Strawberry mango. You wanna try it? It's good," Lance said and held out his tea towards Shiro.

"Maybe in a sec. I still need to try mine."

Shiro gave the drink one more look and then took a big sip. It wasn't half bad, or so he thought, until he sucked in a tapioca ball and nearly choked.

"Oh, I don't like this," he said, voice slightly muffled from the tapioca ball still sitting in his mouth.

"Yeah... It's not for everyone."

"What do I do? Do I just swallow it? Chew it?"

"Kiss me," Lance said, as if he had the answer.

"Wha-?"

"Kiss me!"

"Uh, okay..."

Shiro leaned in and kissed Lance, unsure of how kissing him would help get rid of the weird object in his mouth. But Lance apparently knew _exactly_ what to do, and as his tongue dipped into Shiro's mouth, it curled around the ball and pulled it out. Lance sucked the ball into his mouth and pulled away, smiling happily at his boyfriend as he chewed and swallowed.

"Lance-!" Shiro looked scandalized. "That's...disgusting."

"But also kinda hot?" Lance smirked.

Shiro blushed in response and took another sip of his drink, making sure to avoid sipping another ball into his mouth.

"Now that we've got our drinks," Lance said after a moment, "do you wanna go do something else? Like see a movie or walk around the mall?"

"We haven't gone to the mall in a while," Shiro noted.

"The mall it is, then."

The two grabbed their drinks, took each other's free hand, and walked out towards the mall.

 

-

 

"I _love_ this bracelet."

Lance held up a small braided leather bracelet to show Shiro. Shiro smiled softly, enjoying watching his boyfriend walk through the mall and spot random things in stores that caught his eye.

"Ew, nevermind. It's twelve dollars," Lance said, making a face as he looked at the price tag. "Who would pay twelve dollars for a small bracelet?"

"Do you really like it, though?"

"Yeah, but not for twelve dollars."

"I'll buy it for you."

"What? No! Don't spend your money on me."

"I want to. Besides, you bought me a drink."

"A drink you didn't even like!"

"Hey, I drank half of it! And it was worth it to experience something you enjoy. So let me do this."

"I... You really don't have to. This was a me-taking- _you_ -out date. Meaning _I_ spend the money this time."

"Yeah, but I love buying you things because your face lights up and it's really cute. Ah! Like that!" Shiro laughed as Lance blushed.

"Shirooooo..." Lance weakly argued back and Shiro knew he'd got him.

"Think of it as a late birthday present."

 

Once Shiro had paid, they stopped outside the store so he could put the bracelet on Lance's wrist.

"Thank you, Kashi," Lance smiled embarrassedly.

Shiro looked at the bracelet on his boyfriend's wrist as the suddenly shy boy took a sip of his tea. It complimented Lance's skin nicely and made his hands look even more slender. Shiro's heart swelled just as it did every time he thought about the boy beside him.

He wrapped an arm around Lance's neck, bringing his face closer to press a kiss to his smooth cheek.

"Anything for my Kitten."

They walked along, strolling through the mall slowly and enjoying their time together.

"So," Lance said a few minutes later. "Are you my sugar daddy now?" he joked.

"Well... I don't know about _that_. But I do know that you're my sugar, and I'm your d-"

"Stop, we're in public!" Lance laughed and hit Shiro's chest lightly.

Boy, Shiro could listen to that laugh all day. The way it ran through him and brightened his own mood - Shiro was obsessed and couldn't get enough. He loved hearing Lance's laugh and he wanted to wake up to it, go to sleep with it, hear it playing throughout the day like music. He wanted to be surrounded by everything Lance every day. Which is why, when they "jokingly" stopped by the jewelry store, Shiro may have lingered around the silver wedding bands just a little too long.


End file.
